City of Heavenly Fire
by FABBulousme
Summary: My first fan fiction. My version on what I think should happen. Please review or PM me how it is and any ideas for the next chapter or to make it better. I also need help with chapter names.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own the mortal instruments or their characters. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Can anyone give me any ideas?**

_**Clary**_

As the mist parted,I saw his hand out stretched towards me. My heart skipped a beat at his beauty. I started to walk forward but it wasn't enough so I ran "Jace" I whispered "Clary" he replied and smiled down at me. Stretching up towards his face I kissed him, we continued to kiss for a long time, we would of gone on forever if someone hadn't grabbed my arm and began to pull me away. "No Jace please" I cried out but Jace just looked on sadly. I turned round to face the person pulling me and stared straight into my brother Sebastian's cold black eyes, "I told you I would come," he said and kissed me.

Clary woke up panting, again. While the spasms shook her body she tried to rid her mind of the horrible images. Once the spasms had gone Clary went into her bathroom to splash water on her face and try to calm down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the glint of a dagger, confused she turned round and saw that it was holding an envelope on the wall. Cautiously Clary began to approach the envelope, as she reached up to pull the dagger out of the wall his lips brushed her neck Clary screamed.

"miss me?" he snarled as the running footsteps of her mother and Luke came closer to Clary's bathroom "I'll be back," he said so that they all would be able to hear he kissed Clary on the cheek and vanished, Just as the door opened. Clary ran into her mother's arms sobbing "h-he's back"

**sorry it was so short**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jace**_

I had been pacing his room when Isabelle came in as I turned to face her I noticed that her face was pale "Izzy what's wrong?" I asked concerned "there's a meeting in the library now, it's urgent." I guessed it was about Sebastian, maybe he had left another note or something. "Come on," Izzy said tugging at my arm. I sighed and followed her out of my room to the library. As we neared the library the sound of a number of voices arguing could be heard. When I entered the room know one paid any attention to me accept for Clary. When I looked at her I smiled and then did a double take, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying, she also was paler than Izzy had been and she was shaking slightly. Worry filled me, I quickly made my way over to find out what was wrong.

**Clary**

"What's wrong" Jace asked making me jump. Sighing I began to explain all about Sebastian's visit and then I gave him the envelope. Inside was a picture of her and Jace sleeping hands touching my first red hair splayed out over the pillow. Also there was a picture of Sebastian smiling as if he had just had a major victory his black pit like eyes made it look like he was taunting them. A letter was also in the envelope it read,

_To the love of my life, my sister, Angel girl, Clary_

_You have been naughty, very naughty. You betrayed me. I think I should inform you and Jace that I believe in severe punishment. know this you can not run, you can not hide I will find you killing anyone who true to stop me. By the way I know about the dreams. See you soon Clarissa._

_Your loving brother Sebastian_

_I watched worried for his reaction, as the concern and worry grew in his eyes . Once he had finished reading the letter Jace gathered me into a hug, "he won't get you, he won't get you" he murmured. Pushing me away slightly so he could see my face he asked "what dreams Clary, what dreams?" "Nothing" I mumbled turning so he couldn't see the lie in my eyes. Gently he turned my head so I was looking into his beautiful golden eyes " we both know it's not nothing, I mean look at you, you look like you haven't slept right in weeks." He said concern filling his voice. I sighed and began to tell him all about the dreams and what happened when I woke up._


	3. Chapter 3

**I need help with chapter 5 and making chapter 1 longer and I need chapter names. Can more people please review or I might stop**

**Clary**

When I had finished telling Jace about the dreams everyone had stopped arguing. Marse began to read the letter, when she got to the punishment bit I felt Jace stiffen beside me I tried to soothe him while Marse read the rest of the letter. When she had finished someone asked "what do we do then?" And the argument started all over again "quiet!" Marse demanded "we won't get anywhere with everyone talking over each other." So everyone started suggesting ideas. Three hours later and the ideas were still flying but we were no closer to a solution. So I quietly slipped out of the library making sure no one saw me except Izzy. I walked down the hallway towards my room, thankful for being able to get away from the discussion. Once I closed my bedroom door I relaxed and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. As I stepped out of the shower I felt the cool touch of a blade against my arm, "I told you that I would be back," Sebastian said into my ear, I screamed and the blade cut into my arm. "Now now little sister don't pretend you aren't even a little bit glad to see me," I tried to back away into my room but his arm just wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him "Jace! Jace!" I screamed as he cut my leg and then picked me up and threw me through the portal.

**Jace**

I watched Clary as she left it made me sad to think that she didn't tell me and that I couldn't follow. A few minutes later a scream filled with terror and pain came from Clary's room. Panic filled me as I raced to her room. I threw the door open nothing was there I quickly went over to her bathroom only to see the rune left from a portal, a pool of blood and a note,

_I have her, you won't see her again unless it's a video or when I take you. I wouldn't bother_ trying_ to find her. No tracking will work._ Sebastian.

I was to late, I had failed to protect her again. I looked around the room again and saw a message written in blood on her mirror, it said,_** Jace your next.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Clary pov_**

I had been through a portal many times but this was different, I don't know why maybe because my brother had thrown me through bleeding or maybe it was because I was at the mercy of my brother. As I came out of the portal I tried to work out we're I was, there was a forrest behind me but in front was nothing just a wall of rock. I started to move away from the portal as fast as possible, I cried out as he yanked my hair hard. His face was inches from mine "where do you think your going then?" He asked "away from you," I spat back, his eyes narrowed and he drew out his steel and placed it on my arm, I struggled in his grip. Once he finished the rune he let go of me and stepped back his smile worried me what did the rune do? I started to back away again as my vision started to blur, my limbs became heavier and my head started to throb. The last thing I saw before I passed out was his black eyes and his smile like he had just won a trophy.

**_Jace pov_**

I starred at the blood and the message in horror, realising how much blood there was and it looked like it was all Clary's. This message ment they wouldn't let me look for her and I would be under supervision 24/7. I passed the note to Izzy and pointed to the message on the mirror. Then the adults streamed in and all gasped in horror at the blood the note and the message. Jocelyn had tears running down her face and was paler than Clary had been earlier. I knew that soon they would forbid me from leaving so I raced to my room and picked up every weapon, a photo of me and Clary, my sensor and steel and headed to the elevator. Izzy and Alec were there leaning against the wall with their weapons, "what are you doing?" I asked already knowing the answer "obviously coming with you," Izzy replied "and don't start on its too dangerous . we are coming whether you like it or not." I sighed in defeat "fine come just don't blame me if you die."

**_Isabelle pov_**

Quickly we ran down the street away from the institute before the adults realised that we were gone and came after us. We went down an alley way and stopped,"so what's the plan?" I asked knowing that Jace probably didn't have one. "Ummmm I don't know, I just had to leave before I was locked in my room or something." He said. Alec shook his head like he couldn't believe Jace sometimes "well let's work on a plan then."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Clary_**

_"Clary!" Jace cried out "I love you and I always have and allways will and if there is a life after this then I will love you then. I love you," he finished as his eyes closed and he stopped breathing. "Jace don't die on me not now not ever, please I love you." I begged as I began to fall apart. "Come Clarissa, you belong to me, come" Sebastian ordered behind me still holding the sword that had taken jace's life. I continued to sob clinging to Jace's limp body as Sebastian walked over picked me up and poured the whole content of the cup down my throat I kicked and screamed as it started to take affect. Once the pain had gone Sebastian smiled and ordered "stand, and go kill your old friends and family." He passed me a blade and I began to kill._

I woke up panting, and tried to curl in on myself so the spasms wouldn't be so bad, but I couldn't my wrist was chained above me and burnt when I moved. I hissed as the spasms started it was the worst I had had yet. A laugh at my discomfort came from the other side of the room, I instantly stiffened and once the spasms had gone I slowly turned to look into the black bottomless pits of my brother's eyes and screamed.

_**Jace**_

We had planed and planed and planed but nothing got us any closer to finding Clary. I kicked a trash can in frustration. "Calm down Jace" Izzy said slightly annoyed, "how can I calm down when we are no closer to finding her than half and hour ago and he could be doing who knows what to her. And if we don't come up with something soon I might just have to give myself up to him so I can try to protect her." Horror filled Izzy and Alex's faces "no! You are not giving your self up to him do you think Clary would want that?" I sighed in frustration "fine," I said in what they would have interpreted as defeated tone, but no if we had no plan tonight I would give myself up.

_**Isabelle**_

I didn't believe completely that Jace had fully given up on giving himself up to Sebastian and had a feeling that we would have this argument later. "Ok what about Magnus?" I queried again "I told you isabelle he doesn't want to be involved with our problems any more," Alec said a look of sadness on his face "and I said I didn't care" I retorted pulling out my phone to call him. He picked up on the third ring "what do you want?" He said obviously annoyed, "it's Clary, Sebastian came and took her we were wondering if you could help us find her." I heard him sigh "fine but only two of you can come, Alex and you . Jace would just get to worked up. Come round in five minutes" "ok" I replied hope filling me. I hung up and looked at them a smile on my face "well?" They both asked at the same time, so I began to tell them the whole conversation. Once she finished we ran towards Magnus's. When we arrived me and Alec went up to Magnus's apartment, leaving Jace outside.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author note: Thank you to everyone who has been supportive, but I really need help with chapter names and Izzy and Alex's story. Feel free to PM me or review. Next chapter might take awhile cos school started (I'm writing this at school :) teehee) I'll try and get it up as soon as possible but I need ideas.**_

_**Jace**_

While I waited, I continued to text Clary in hope that she had access to her phone. I quickly Fumbled in my pocket for my phone as it started to ring, it was Clary, she was calling me at least I hoped it was Clary not Sebastian."Clary? Are you ok? Has he hurt you?" I asked tripping over my words in my hurry to get them out. "A-at the moment, by the way the cup won't work on us," she replied "well that's one good thing, it means he won't have control over you or me" I said as some weight got lifted off my shoulders "J-Jace I've got to go look after your self, Sebastian's coming for you. I love you!" "I love you too," I said as she hung up. I stared at the phone for awhile after our conversation, I knew she had been lying about being ok I just hoped it wasn't to bad. As I thought about what Sebastian could of done in the three short hours he had her. Some of the thoughts of what he could of done brought tears to my eyes. I tensed and turned to face Sebastian. "Hello brother," Sebastian said holding his steel and sword. Sebastian began to walk towards me, "what do you want Sebastian?" I snarled "well you, of course" he replied with a smile. By now Sebastian was in front of me, I lashed out and we began to fight. A pile of bruises, swearing, sweat and a bit of blood later Sebastian had me, I felt the familiar burn of his steel on my arm, he let go of me as I plunged into darkness.

_**Clary**_

I sighed and hid my phone as Sebastian walked in. "How is the love of my life today?" Sebastian said. Holding my he'd so I couldn't move he leaned in and kissed me, he released my head stepping back as I spat at him. "We can't have that can we now little sister?" He said shaking his head, he pulled his hand back and cracked it across my face. I glared at him through tear filled eyes making him laugh "I'll be back soon, with your precious Jace," "leave Jace alone! You already have me! I yelled the tears were now flowing freely down my face. He just laughed harder and walked out the room. I slumped against the wall and continued to cry, eventually I think I fell asleep because I was woken up by the dull pain of Sebastian's kick to my head. I sat up grogily, gingerly touching my head where he had kicked, I brought my fingers down and sighed thankfully. No blood, thank God. "Clarissa look who I brought with me," he said gloatingly. I didn't look, he had me in this hell hole and I was at his mercy but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about now was Jace , I pictured him in my head. His golden eyes, his perfect body, his witty remarks and his lips on mine. Oh how I longed to feel his lips on mine again, once was never enough I wished I could kiss him forever and never have to stop. "Clarissa look! Or Jace gets it." Sebastian's voice broke me out of my day dream, I grumbled internally about the fact that Jace wasn't here holding me in his arms, but looked up. My heart dropped when I saw the unconscious, bruised and bloody figure at Sebastian's feet. His facial expression looked like he was in eminence pain. "Jace" I whispered.


End file.
